


I'm diving right into you.

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alot of fluff, its the evil type of angst, okay, theres a little bit of angst, uh ok how do i tag, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: Least to say, Kokichi always had a certain interest on a shy detective that never failed to surprise him. Now, what if interest suddenly evolves into.. Something more?





	I'm diving right into you.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you title things  
> uh hi thanks for reading my garbage  
> so this is a piece for the saiouma exchange  
> have fun #3 ily thanks for participating

Breathe in, breathe out.

Kokichi whispered to himself as he skipped through the empty hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy – A cheerful smile plastered across his face as if he wasn’t doing something wrong. Earlier he was in some class with his homeroom teacher – Actually what class is it? He didn’t even care, nor pay attention. The knowledge he was being given was useless against on him. Hope’s Peak was just accumulating ultimates and their talents.

Plus, being one of the students of the infamous Hope’s Peak gave you a lot of privilege in the future – So why bother on NOT studying there? In addition, there was nothing else to do. Staying home would be boring by any means possible. I mean – Sure, there were games, and some books to read, but once you have repeated something over and over again, it just gets boring. And if there was one thing that Kokichi Ouma – The Ultimate Supreme Leader, or, dictator to how some referred to him, was getting bored. But when he was at school, it seemed like there was something.. A little special that made this place less boring.

Of course, all those diddly darn ultimates that thought SOOOO high of themselves and their talents were spreading everywhere like wildfire, and there was nothing wrong on being proud of your talent or what you are of course. But the fact that those people actually used their talent crap on some random bullshit, like bullying those reserve course kids. Come on, they did nothing wrong, you can mock them as long as they don’t take it seriously. However, using your little talent as an excuse on bullying the weaker that was inexcusable. The fact that he had been stepped on earlier in his life since he was a goddamn weakling AND an orphan just made him feel empathy for those who were talentless. I mean, he was gifted, but he sure as hell suffered a lot as they did. Being judged by society and – And people in general! God, why is everyone like that anyways? Why is everyone the same? Judging the book by the cover – If you’re an orphan, you’re a fucking weakling and loser that does not know what loving and being loved means, how feeling is, you are probably an edgelord too wow boo-hoo! I pity you, little one!

It was not like that. Sure as hell people like him got through some shit by lacking parental love, but that does not meant that they were supposed to be pitied. They were not weaklings that couldn’t stand for themselves, that couldn’t do anything by themselves. Edgelords.

From that line of thinking, D.I.C.E was born. A small organization of 10 orphan pranksters with no evil intent whatsoever – Proof of that being their main philosophy to not kill anyone, no matter the circumstances. 10 Orphan Pranksters that endured all the judging looks offered to them by society. Losers that needed to be given all sorts of special attention just because they didn’t get any sort of maternal or paternal love. They sure as hell didn’t depend on their parents on finding out what loving and being loved is. After all, two of their members were already dating and were happily together for three long years after all. Hell – Kokichi was sure they would end up married someday. But if there was one thing that he got every day from his members was love. Even though he couldn’t share the same type of ‘ romantic ‘ love for anyone, he did share some sort of… Family like love. He really really wanted to understand how it felt. How does it feel to have your heart go crazy anytime you see that person? Having you feel like looking forward to the next day? Having a smile plastered across your face – a GENUINE one – Everytime that person even talks to you? Those were classic shoujo anime lines but some people told him they were genuinely true. And on all honesty, he really did want to believe those were true.

A long time ago, he had lost all reason to live. To smile, to try to do anything everyday. Standing up was a burden, opening his eyes – Eyes that felt so heavy, so so heavy. Staying in the quiet of his room everyday, thinking about why he was alive, why he needed to smile and stay alive every single day, carrying things behind his back. What if he disappointed people more than he already had? The fear of disappointment was the worst thing to ever happen to his mental state. He just wanted to sleep all day. But going to school, one thing that also became a burden to handle, kept him from doing what he most wanted, to stay quiet and on his own. Kokichi Ouma was known as the quiet liar all the way through middle school. No one dared to mess with him, though. Not a single soul approached him or tried to break his walls, every day he would look forward for someone to try and talk to him, but no one came. No one ever did.

But once he changed schools, he had to start anew. A new Kokichi – New person! On the outside, atleast. Inside, he still felt numb and dead, but on the outside, a glimmering smile would always be on his lips – He was called a little shit (considering his height it wasn’t very troublesome to be called little, though, he didn’t enjoy much on being called out on that) for lying so damn much. Little did they know was that he was lying to himself too. The only reason he lied? To keep people from breaking his walls. As he said – He wanted someone to do so, note, WANTED. He knew nobody could ever love him for who he was, so he decided to keep all his feelings hidden, plus, he did not want to bother anyone with all his crap.

But that didn’t seem to be the case for Shuuichi Saihara, one of his classmates. The popular kid in his class – To say the least. Liked by everyone, every damn person in that class (Except Tenko, she hated every fucking male there for no apparent reason. What a bitch.) adored that guy like there was no tomorrow. I mean, who wouldn’t like him? Smooth hair that seemed black from first sight, but once you looked closer, especially on the sun, you could notice the dark tinge of blue hidden in that deep ocean. Hazel eyes that sparkled with different emotions every single day that he looked into them – The second he teased him, these sparkles modified into better or worse. Never once had he seen that boy with dull eyes. Body feminine – He had so many curves and was very thin, even seemed weak looking. His skin? Perfect and pale. So pale that he could definitely call him Snow White – Maybe he was some sort of Snow White. Plump lips, which he always wanted to kiss softly, pale as snow, and hair dark just like in the fairy tale. Also, he had such long lashes.. God, he always loved seeing his eyes flutter, almost closing while he was reading one of his mystery novels, his eyelashes always looked even prettier with his sleepy face.Not only that, but he was smart. A detective – And always full of surprises. Always managing to figure out the little lying shit he was. Breaking through his thick walls, one by one, he managed to figure out a little part of him. Hell, not only was that detective the most perfect guy in the world, but fuck, was he the only person that wanted to understand Ouma. Wanted to see what was going on with him, the only person who would wish him a good day or say good morning to him. The only person who wouldn’t call him names for being the way he is. Hahaha, why not add a little bit of water to the bucket, right? He was Kokichi’s crush. Had been for quite a while now. Every day, he imagined a future where he could be with his beloved detective. And that gave him a reason to wake up every morning, to actually smile, to actually do something with his life.

And the fact that Shuuichi seemed to enjoy his company just made his heart flutter. The first time he saw Saihara laugh at one of his jokes, he couldn’t hold the big smile that suddenly appeared on his lips, along with his face reddening to no end. The second he realized he was in love with Shuuichi made his life so much brighter, so much fun to live. It finally felt like he was alive.

But he couldn’t stop his mind from going THERE. From going to the place where he would always tell himself – You’re way inferior than him, he is way out of his league.

And to kill these thoughts away, he wrote a letter for his dear Shuuichi, his beloved detective, as he liked to address him. He put that in the detective’s locker – It was actually him asking for Shuuichi to meet him on the rooftop after school. He spent some time watching Shuuichi look at it, analyzing the paper, until he finally turned on his heels, ready to walk to the rooftops. At that second, Ouma literally rushed his way to the top, the man was nonstop. The moment he got there, he fixed his clothes, and for a brief moment, time stopped. He looked over the small fence that separated the students from the end of the roof, allowing them to jump. They could do that with the fence if they tried hard enough, but whatever. On the other side of the fence, he caught a beautiful sight. The sky was in flames – It was such a bright orange. But it also mixed with light shades of violet, and yellow of course. It was a perfect blending of colors, like a painting. It felt so dreamy, so unreal. Not only that, but it was quiet. It was always quiet around there, it’s always quiet uptown. The sun was still on the sky, but if you squinted, it was slowly glowing down.

Once time was back into it’s run, he heard the loud clank of the metal doors of the rooftop opening, a light breeze hit both of the males.

Shuuichi took a step closer.

Hazel eyes analytic as ever.

So sharp.

So beautiful.

Another step.

His hair smooth as silk.

Still shining.

That beautiful blue.

Another step.

Everything about him.

It makes me feel like I’m drowning.

It feels like I’m dizzy.

Another step.

He’s getting closer.

Do I run or do I let it be?

Do I let it happen?

Yes.

No need to run away anymore.

Last step.

I look him in the eye, no higher.

A mischievous grin is hiding the pain I feel.

What if he rejects me? I ask myself.

But first I ask myself.

What if he loves me, after all?

I close my eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath.

It’s now or never.

‘’ Saihara Shuuichi – My beloved detective. Our game of cat and rat ends here. ‘’

Kokichi spoke cheerfully, still not opening his eyes.

‘’ Now here comes the truth, Mr. Detective. I like you. I have always liked you. I want you to be honest, it’s a simple yes or no. Do you like me? ‘’

Ouma smiled sweetly as he opened his eyes, finding Shuuichi Saihara with a blush spread across his face as he fidgeted.

‘’ O-Ouma-kun I.. I... ‘’

His ever-so loving tone, the one that always captivated Kokichi – Music to his ears, he’d say, made his way into his ears.

‘’ _Yes_. ‘’

‘’ I- I really hope what you are saying isn’t completed with a ‘ Did you fall for it? It was a lie! ‘ Because.. I.. Really love you, Ouma-kun. ‘’

Shuuichi completed his sentence, his face completely red at this point. He looked like a genuine tomato, not going to lie.

‘’ Oh well I can’t believe you f- ‘’

Kokichi started to speak, clearly as a joke because of Shuuichi’s previous statement – But least to say, he wasn’t able to complete his sentence, after all, his mouth was completely shut my the detective’s lips crashing against his own, a warm feeling on his chest as he wrapped around his thin and fragile arms around his taller.. Boyfriend.

Yeah.

Boyfriend.

… At the very last, they both ended up happy. And for sure, there was a lot more to come for these two.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading even if u arent person #3 hope u like it pls leave kudos n uhh comments if possible idk  
> hope my writing was ok  
> follow me on tumblr if u want ig  
> http://iwantoumatoputmeinacouma.tumblr.com/


End file.
